


The Key to a Heart

by Biltchibo



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, Love Confessions, M/M, Pining Keith (Voltron), and they were housemates!, it's just a cute small fic about boys being boys, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:33:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23661607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Biltchibo/pseuds/Biltchibo
Summary: Keith and Lance are locked outside their apartment.Keith has a terrible idea, Lance is not amused.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 102





	The Key to a Heart

**Author's Note:**

> so this quarantine is really making me go back 2 years to my unfinished projects, uh?  
> this is something I had laying around for quite some time and then season 8 came and i just-  
> u know  
> but then I found this like, yesterday, and asked myself, eh why not?  
> and here we are

“What do you mean you _forgot your keys_?”

Keith had his teeth clenched, arms crossed and his mouth angling drastically down. It was close to what Lance so affectionately named 'the Angry Birds mode', apparently because Keith looked like that one red bird from the cover when he was mad. And boy was he mad. 

Lance read that as a very, very bad sign as he desperately fumbled with his pockets. He ran the memories in his head again: They went to his mother’s house, they had dinner, he took his key’s out so he could show his sister his new keychain – it was a rare Star Wars' one, Darth Vader’s helmet, it was worthy okay? – and then went back to the living room where they talked and joked till was time to leave. He couldn’t remember taking it back.

 _Shit_.

“Me repeating it again won’t make the keys magically appear in my pocket.”

Apparently that was the wrong thing to say in that situation. Keith's face got redder and he squinted his eyes. That was a red flag _right there,_ boys and girls. One that set up all the emergency alarms in Lance's head as he frenetically looked for his keys inside his bag.

“Seriously Lance, this could _not_ get any worse.”

A loud thunder was heard through the sky, followed by a sharp light and torrential rain that drenched both of them in seconds. Lance threw him a pointed look beneath his lashes and heard Keith curse even his oldest generations. 

“Well, you just had to say it didn’t you?” Lance mumbled, “You’re lucky I always bring my umbrella", he said, as he took a ridiculously tiny – _so freaking tiny and colorful_ – umbrella.

It was fit for one person but they both managed to get under it. A process that involved so much body contact – even though Keith had his own arms glued to the sides of his body – that Lance could feel himself blushing from having to hold onto Keith's shoulders to keep them out of the rain. If the poor emo boy hadn't been freaking out for the past years with a non-required crush, he would probably start now. 

“Well, let's see the bright side, at least I have great company!” Lance wiggled his eyebrows, trying to keep the mood light even if he knew they were undoubtedly doomed.

It was around 3 something in the morning and they had no way of getting inside their shared apartment. If at least Pidge or Hunk were at home they’d have an escape but they were currently having fun at a robotic convention on the other side of the country, so there was no hope there either. Lance's cellphone was, for the first time in _years_ , dead, and Keith's didn't survive the last fall a few days before. 

It was with horror that Lance realized that besides his keys, he'd also forgotten his wallet. If he manages to survive this night he’ll be pretty sure he’s some kind of entity that Keith isn’t allowed to murder. 

“Can't say the same about myself," Keith muttered, sounding more grumpy than angry, and Lance knew not to take a blow. 

The wind blew through and the breeze was cold and wet, carrying rain along and making Lance tremble. As Lance squirmed in protest above him, giving his body the kind of friction he definitely didn't need at that moment and sending a hot shiver down his spine, Keith wished the ground would open up and swallow him never to be seen again. 

_Not now_ insufferable teenage hormones that never appeared at the right time! Now it is _not the time_. 

“God, you should have told Pidge to leave the keys under the carpet," it wasn't hard to pretend to be uncomfortable when he actually was. He knew that wasn't entirely Lance's fault either, he wanted to accompany him and see Lance's family since it had been a while from the last time they saw each other- He just wanted to complain and make Lance feel as annoyed as he was. 

Lance squinted his eyes, silently judging him, and Keith knew he had stepped a little bit over the line.

You see, Lance was different than him. If Lance was upset or angry you weren’t going to hear him yelling at you, no, he had a whole terabyte memory on his head with all your mistakes that was ready to be used whenever he needed.

“Do you remember the last time we did that?” and Keith was ready to argue back but he weren’t given a chance, "We were _in_ the apartment, you were _out there_ and _drunk_ and we took pity on you going outside without the keys – even if you forgot it because you stormed out, like a baby. So we left it there and your drunk ass kicked the key under the door and then _refused_ to knock on the door out of pride, and we found _you_ , next morning, sleeping outside on the door." Saying it like that sounded a lot worse than how Keith remembered. “So no, we couldn’t ask Pidge to leave the keys under the carpet, because we agreed that if you ever wanted to get back on the house after a fight, you'd have to apologize." Lance tightened the grip on the umbrella, it was kind of hard having to stay mad at someone whom you've had a crush on for the past five years so close to your face, "And there's no reason leaving a key there when, supposedly, we both have our keys on ourselves. Now, do you want to keep complaining or are you going to use that pretty little _'straight A'_ brain of yours to find a solution?”

Keith wasn’t pouting. No matter who told you he was – he definitely wasn’t, and certainly not because he knew Lance had a point. Whatever.

Keith tried to think of a solution. Quick and practical. Come on.

They had no phone and besides, no one to call. Lance’s parents were at home and it was honestly too late, they were probably sleeping by now. His mother wasn’t in town, or _even_ on the same continent. Pidge and Hunk were out. And Shiro… Keith didn’t want to call him, he already did so much for them on a daily basis. It just wasn't fair to ruin his date night. 

Their neighbors were out of question too. No one liked them. They were loud and had shared a fair count of bad neighboring, from Hunk exploding stuff in his room to the noisy motorbike Keith owned. Not that Lance minded the noise, it really added to his character and he thinks Keith looks incredibly hot taking out the helmet, but he accepted it wasn't a sigh for everybody. Calling them at dawn was not a choice then. 

Keith looked at the rain, feeling suddenly nostalgic, and then looked at Lance, his eyes shining and eyebrows frowned. Keith wanted to place his fingers there to release the tension on his forehead. Lance said everyday during his morning routine that he didn't want marks on 'his beautiful and well cared skin'... 

Ugh, it was taking too much effort to think properly of something with the cold, unforgiving wind slapping their faces and making them wet no matter the umbrella. Still, he saw Lance shiver and hide himself further in the thin fabric of his coat, vainly trying to escape from the weather. Keith didn't think twice as he took his own jacket off and pushed into Lance's face, mainly to cover his own embarrassment as he felt himself flush. He was much more resistant to the cold than Lance and had never gotten sick as far as he remembers, unlike Lance that would catch a cold a lot easier. And, even if he tried to play it off, he didn't want Lance to get sick. 

He was still flushed and facing to the side when a perplexed Lance thanked him, putting on the jacket and blowing hot air into his hands, looking more comfortable and warmer than before. But Keith knew it was only a matter of time until that too wasn't enough and he had to figure out a way in as soon as possible. 

Then Keith looked past Lance and saw his solution. You know the saying 'if God closes a door he opens a window'? Well, turns out it wasn’t a _window_ but the balcony door. 

Sure, they left it unlocked and now the living room probably looked like the streets of Veneza, but even so, if he managed to get in he could open the door for Lance and they'd be able to deal with the damage later. 

_More importantly_ , Lance wouldn't get sick that way so he had to at least try. 

He let his eyes wander through the building searching for a way to climb. The walls were plain so there was no way he could get to the second store like that, especially with that rain ruining any adherence. The balcony fence was made of metal so he also couldn't rely much on that since the rain made it extra slippery. Right in front of it though, was something that made Lance complain every Fall. An enormous tree, whose branches stretched and crooked just enough so it's leaves would fall into their balcony when Summer ended. 

It may not be the route he would've preferred, but it was the only one available and Keith would be taking _any chances_ to get into a dry place. 

"I don't like that look," Lance commented and then followed Keith's eyes, trying to understand his line of thought. "What are you looking at." 

"A way to get in," Keith answered, "the balcony is open."

"Besides inundating our apartment I'm not sure how that helps us. Unless you suddenly come up with an ability to fly I really doubt you can reach it from down here." 

"You're forgetting something."

"Oh, am I?"

"I did four years of gymnastics," Keith informed. 

Lance was undoubtedly confused at that, "And what the frick-frack does it has to do with anything?" Keith pointed to the tree with his head and Lance connected the dots fairly quickly, "Oh _hell no_! This has been a terrible night already, taking you to the hospital is not how I plan to finish it-" 

Lance was moving a lot and every time he did Keith experienced the cold rain drenching his hair and clothes – even more now without his jacket. It was becoming more than bothersome at this point. All he wanted was to be home and have a nice hot cup of cocoa, a shower and the certainty of Lance's well-being. A steaming shower first, obviously. To the point where his skin almost melted. That sounded like heaven at the given moment. 

"Do you have any other idea?" Keith rebated, "I'm open to anything, come on." 

And well, touché, apparently. He waited a few more seconds before looking exasperated at Lance. 

"Okay!" He gave in, annoyed. "No, I don't have another idea, but nothing I could ever come up with would be as bad as this! I don't care if we have to spend a few hours sitting in the rain until someone gets out for work. You are not getting up that mortal trap."

Keith rolled his eyes, "You're being overdramatic-" 

" _Overdramatic_ ?!" Lance had a 'How Dare You' look aimed at him, "You're the one being insane! Do you have any idea of what can happen if you fall from that thing? A broken arm is the _least_ you could hope for!" 

"Then I won't fall." 

"You-" Lance was so riled up he failed to form words, he looked at Keith searching for any side of humor and if Keith was joking. He wasn't. " _Unbelievable_ ! This is insane, _you're_ insane!" His body inched to move away from Keith but he seemed to remember the rain and leaned back, staring into Keith's eyes and speaking in such a seriousness that Keith almost didn't recognize, "You are not getting on that tree, you hear me?" 

Why was he so irritated? It didn't make _sense_ , Keith was trying to do something for him! Couldn't he see that and just go with it? If they stayed outside it would be worse for everyone, so he had to try! 

Keith tried to argue, "I've done that many times when I was a kid-" 

" _I don't care_!" he was cut short, Lance's voice loud and worried. Keith was surprised, he'd never seen Lance like that, "I don't think I'm making myself clear here. There are numerous reasons on why this is a bad idea. This is not a controlled ambient Keith, you could fall and break your neck." 

And well, Keith never liked to be yelled at, even when he knew he was wrong – which wasn't the case. It was like a switch turning down and he'd be on defensive mode, unable to be reasonable with. He tried working on that before, and he still does, his therapist said that maybe knowing that he deliberately grew up without a mother because of her own choice made him feel like he needed to stand up for himself in the slightest sense of danger. 

He knew it was probably true, but knowing the problem was different than fixing it, it had been just the first step. 

The thing is, the discussion felt like a matter of pride now. 

"I already said I'm not going to fall. I've climbed trees since I was a kid, I'll be fine!" Keith raised his voice as well and Lance did not back away from the challenge. 

"And I already said you're not going!" 

"What are you, _my mom_?" 

"No, but I'm sure she'd be thanking me for stopping her son from looking for death!" 

At this point they were both screaming at each other's faces now, completely oblivious to the lights turning on on their neighbors' windows. 

"Why are you like that?" 

"Why are YOU like that?" Keith heard the crack on Lance's voice. "You never let anyone take care of you! You push us when we worry about you and you run when we reach out. You're impulsive and reckless with your own safety and- and-" Lance sniffled and felt tears pickle at his eyes at the same time Keith’s chest clenched at the sigh of it. _Oh no._

Not that he was crying because of Keith, well he was the cause of it but not in an emotional way. Lance tended to cry whenever he yelled while fighting anyone and he hated it. It was annoying and embarrassing and it made his voice embargoed like he had a lump in his throat, Lance would say, but Keith hated to see him cry for any reason other than happiness anyway. 

And to know that _he_ was part of why this time didn't leave a nice taste in his mouth. 

Lance held up the arm that wasn't holding the umbrella against his face and let down the other one, leaving them both in the rain again. 

Keith was running cold and not because of the rain falling on him or the wind. His blood felt like ice in his veins as all the anger left him at once.

Heart beating fast he tried to apologize, but Lance beat him to it, "I'm sorry. I don't want to be annoying or pushy," he rubbed his eyes, "It's not even about climbing _that damn tree_ anymore. It's just, we've known each other for years now Keith. We've been friends for almost as much too. I care about you. Would it hurt to let me be worried about you and maybe listen to me while you're at it?" 

And even though he now understands why they were both being stubborn about it, the answer was still _yes_. 

It would. It would break Keith's heart to let someone in and have a white card to rearrange everything inside it just to leave after they're done like it's a visitation site. It would make Keith miserable if he allowed Lance to get in and he didn't like what he saw. It'd be incredibly hurtful if Lance were to leave him if they got closer. So it was easier to care and pretend he didn't than accept what he would receive. 

If he spilled his feelings right now, would they be required? 

Keith didn't know, and their friendship meant too much to be thrown away by a silly crush. 

"I can't," he whispered, breathless as if it hurt to speak. 

"Why?" Keith didn't have an answer for that,just looked arguably constipated, "Why?" Lance asked again, more insistent, "Keith, _I swear,_ I'm trying to-" 

"What are you two bloody tryin' to do outside screamin' like mad people in the rain?" They turned to the source and saw their door neighbor in the entrance of the building, holding the door open and folding their arms around their body. 

Both boys traded looks before quickly moving to enter the place. They at least had the decency of looking ashamed as the man scolded at them. Keith was incredibly relieved the subject was dropped but he knew as soon as they were alone Lance would go back to it, and he didn't know if he was ready for it. 

"We forgot our keys," Keith tried to explain first. He didn't put all the blame in Lance like he was doing minutes before and Lance probably thinks it's an improvement. 

"Well, you should'a called? Intercom is a thing that exists?" 

"We didn't want to wake anybody," Lance answered, apologetic. 

It didn’t matter much since they ended up just exactly it anyway, by the state their neighbor was. 

"And yellin' ou'side me door is'sa _great way_ of not bloody wakin' me up," he grumbled, "Stayin' in the rain like idiots."

They entered the elevator in silence, hearing the man mutter complaints all the way up. They were lucky they lived in the second store, so it was a very short ride. The man stomped his way all the way back to his apartment door, getting in and leaving it open, leaving both boys outside to hear metal clattering as he stormed over the place.

You see, they weren't sure as to what their neighbor worked with, and it was kind of scary. He was a recluse man who had been living there for years now and sometimes during the night they would hear the low rumble of machines and metal clacking against each other. Other times they heard animal noises even though he didn't have any kind of pet. What he did inside was a mystery and it kind of scared them at the same rate curiosity bugged in. They had a bet on what he had there and it went from engineering machines to super spy gadgets. 

Lance tipped his head towards the door opening but didn't manage to see anything before Keith yanked him back. 

"Killjoy," Lance grumbles, crossing his arms. 

After a few more seconds the man came back. 

"You have 'nother key inside?" he asked and when Keith nodded he said, "Good." 

Their neighbor kneeled before the door. They both probably should be more worried by the fact that he could pick locks but the cold and lack of sleep seemed more urgent at said moment. 

Keith made a mental remark that they should be buying at least a door chain after this.

In a few minutes their door was unlocked and his neighbor left with no more words besides a harsh "No more yelling" and slamming the door close on their faces after they thanked him. 

They entered the apartment, wet heavy drops of water soaking the entry carpet as they took off their shoes and wet layers of cloth, remaining only with shirts and jeans. They immediately turned on the heater and dropped over the couch. 

Keith spent the entire time quiet, listening to Lance's rant about how they should try harder to be better neighbors from now on. Forgive and forget. But Keith didn't feel at ease, he remembered how determined he was – is – to make Lance feel safe and warm. How his heart clenched when he saw tears. And he knew he had to cut it short before Lance entered the touchy subject and he – more likely than not – said all the things that had bottled through all these years. 

He hadn't been a good friend in the beginning and he was still learning how to be one. 

Let alone thinking about potentially seeking a relationship with Lance, he should be valuing what they had _now_ . Keith may not be the person for Lance now, but he would work to be by his side in any form he could. And with Hunk and Pidge and Shiro as well. They deserved a better friend, _the best_ version of himself. For that Keith knew he had to come to terms with Lance's friendship. And let go of this stupid feelings. 

Lance took in a deep breath, "So-" 

"I'm sorry." 

"What?" 

Keith exhaled, working himself the courage he needed. "You're right, I run away. I'm a coward." 

"Keith-" 

"No, I'm sorry, I know this isn't the attitude of someone who you've been friends with for years. I need to stop being so deceiving and let people that I love in my life as much as they let me." Lance's heart skipped at world love. "I'm sorry for today, it wasn't all your fault and I shouldn't have blamed you as I did. Also the tree was a terrible idea," he laughed awkwardly. 

Lance accompanied with one of his own, "It was." 

Keith smiled and when Lance smiled back, everything was finally ok. They'd go back to the way it was and enjoy their friendship and Keith would work on letting people love him back. Lance would be there for him, because he was a kind person like that, and eventually find someone stable enough to have a proper relationship and give him what he needed. 

He thinks he needs that shower now. 

"I like you, a lot," Lance said and Keith stopped mid-action, blood running cold and seeing his plans go down the drain, "and I have for a while too. I've been looking for the right moment, for like, a signal this is actually reciprocal of some sort," Lance ran a hand through his hair, feeling shy now that he said it but never stopping, a wave of confidence taking over him, "but I realized that that moment will never come because we're both a bit unfunctional all the time. And that's ok, because we're working on it, and I'm in love with you anyway." 

Keith sat back, face in shock, "I-" and nothing got out. Simply because he didn't know what to say. His brain had short-circuited and the few brain cells he found himself having around Lance had decided to take a break and leave Keith with a _'We're in lunch, come back in an hour'_ sign in place of an answer. 

Lance quickly rushed in, understanding everything wrong, "But- but there's no need for you to say anything! That's just how I feel, you don't have to feel forced to my feelings." He tried joking it off, "Hey I think I did it, right? This idea was worse than the tree one. You can always count on me to make you look good." His face flushed. "Not that you don't look good, you do, I just-" 

Lance stopped talking, face burning in embarrassment and tried to get up from the situation and a still very paralized Keith. 

In a brilliant moment that could be deserving of a spot in the hall of 'Keith's worst decisions ever' were the situation different, Keith pulled Lance by his wrist and settled the other hand on his waist, keeping Lance on the couch and their faces so close, "What did you say?" He sounded like a mad man in need, but he had to hear it once more, he needed to know he hadn't actually imagined it. “Say it again.”

Lance choked and flushed, "W-what? Why-?” Passed the initial shock he said, almost accusingly: “You heard me!”

“I did,” agreed Keith, his breath ragged and heart painfully pumping in his chest, the noise almost deafening, “But I need to hear it again to make sure I’m not hallucinating because I’ve dreamed of this for so long I didn’t even think it was possible anymore.” Keith closed his eyes, leaning their foreheads together, “Please,” he pleaded, a kind of vulnerability he wasn't used to. 

He couldn’t see but Lance’s eyes widened, and then smiled easily, “Hey now, Mullet Boy,” He nuzzled against Keith, “You’re not growing soft on me, are you?” Lance placed his hand on Keith’s chin, pulling it up to meet Keith’s lips briefly into a sweet kiss before leaning back and hugging him tightly, “I’ve been in love with you for as long as I can remember knowing you."

Keith felt his heart skip a beat and his eyes water a bit, "Are you sure?" 

Lance snorted, his arms embracing Keith further, "Are you asking me if I'm sure that I have feelings for you? Come on, you know I've always had a thing for bad boys," and they stayed wrapped together until Keith said, so soft it was almost a whisper, that he loved Lance too, face burning, legs shaking and heart beaming with happiness.

It was too much for the same day, he decided, bolting out of the couch, "This is not- I'm not- This is not me running away," Keith said, turning back to see Lance's confused face, "I'll come back, I just- I need some time. To process!" he added when he realized it looked like he was rejecting Lance after all, "But I'll come back!"

Lance's expression melted, and his eyes were shining with affection, "It's ok."

Keith wasn't convinced at that, so he held his breath, bent down and placed a quick kiss on Lance's lips, leaving the room so fast next that Lance didn't see him after he opened his eyes again, " _I'll come back_!" he yelled from the bathroom, leaning on the door and holding his chest to calm down.

Lance waited for a few seconds, smiling to himself. He felt like a teenager with a crush and he knew Keith's constipated heart couldn't handle so much at once. He also knew that in the hurry Keith had forgotten to take everything to the bathroom.

"Do you want a towel?"

He heard a thump from the other side of the door, as if Keith had banged his head lightly on it, "... Yes."

They would be fine.

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language so if you find any mistakes, I'd be happy to correct!  
> You can find me on tumblr here: [Biltchibo](http://biltchibo.tumblr.com)  
> 


End file.
